


Breathless

by MooksMookin



Series: tumblr prompt memes [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Seijou!Hinata, steamy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get heated in the club room after practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> one of those ask meme requests a while back on tumblr.

“Just once,” Oikawa murmured, lips brushing the shell of Hinata’s ear. A small sound escaped from the back of his throat. Oikawa had backed Hinata up against a wall after practice with less than innocent intentions clearly in mind.

“S-someone could come in.” Hinata’s voice was barely a whisper. “They could see.” Despite his protests, Hinata could already feel himself melting as the hand that had previously been cupping his cheek trailed down to his waist. Oikawa’s thumb briefly stroked underneath the edge of his shirt.

“Everyone already went home. No one’ll interrupt us.” Oikawa’s voice sounded more and more convincing with every word. It brushed aside all of Hinata’s worries and insecurities, wrapping him in a blanket of overwhelming heat. He found himself slowly nodding.

Hinata felt Oikawa’s smile as his lips traveled from his ear down to his neck. Hinata wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck, burying his hands into that silky brown hair. He felt his knees go weak with every kiss and bite that were surely leaving marks.

Somewhere in the ruffling of clothes and kisses, the two slid down to the floor, Hinata’s back still up against the wall with Oikawa straddling his waist. Their lips were now connected, pulling and sucking with the occasional taunting brush of teeth. Oikawa ran his hands underneath Hinata’s shirt, needing to feel more than just fabric underneath his hands. A choked gasp from Hinata made their lips briefly disconnect at the contact.

Oikawa always marveled at how _sensitive_ Hinata was to his touches. Even during practice, a simple brush of their skin made Hinata’s face burst into red. The thought made Oikawa smile against Hinata’s lips as he dived in for more.

However, before Oikawa’s hand could travel any lower, the jiggling sound of the doorknob being turned snapped them out of the their haze. Oikawa backed away and stood up in one swift movement, leaving Hinata still slightly dazed on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> i was planning on changing the ending to this so it could be actual smut but i accidentally lost all of that so yeah.
> 
> maybe leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it. im always up for talkin about oihina on the tumblr


End file.
